


Three Taps that Mean the World

by yourbulletsthroughmypie



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Dorks in Love, Established Relationship, Fluff, Gerard Way is a Sweetheart, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, No Waycest, Polyamory, Sad Frank Iero, mainly frank/mikey
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-25
Updated: 2020-08-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:47:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26095105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yourbulletsthroughmypie/pseuds/yourbulletsthroughmypie
Summary: “Do you think Mikey loves me?” he asked so quietly, like he was afraid of Gerard hearing his question."Of course he does.""He never says it back..."
Relationships: Frank Iero/Gerard Way, Frank Iero/Gerard Way/Mikey Way, Frank Iero/Mikey Way
Comments: 1
Kudos: 37





	Three Taps that Mean the World

**Author's Note:**

> Mikey doesn't actually talk in this, oops.

“Mikes! This is great!” Frank beamed up at him, swallowing down his mouthful of brownie.

Mikey had recently picked up baking, just yesterday he had stuffed Gerard full of pancakes after promptly freaking out because they weren’t vegan and therefore Frank wouldn’t eat them. So today Mikey had thrown himself overboard into making something that Frank  _ would  _ be able to eat: this being vegan brownies.

He was pleased upon watching Frank munch happily on his sweet and quietly basked in the praise received.

“Thanks. Love you.” Frank chirped, pushing himself on his tiptoes to kiss his cheek sloppily.

He remained quiet, his middle finger unnoticeably tapping the edge of the counter as he lowered his head.

Frank tried hard not to feel hurt by the lack of answer, he really did, swallowing the remnants of his brownie with pursed lips. But he ended up frowning and sighing frustratedly. Mikey had never said ‘I love you’ and sadly this wasn’t going to be his first time doing so. So he just bit his lip and walked out of the kitchen without another glance back. 

He had told himself many times before that it didn’t mean anything, Mikey didn’t say I love you back? So what, they were still together, nothing was weird or different, they still kissed and cuddled and yelled for Gerard to be on their side of the argument only to end up teaming up against him. Everything was exactly the same, everything was fine, except that Mikey didn’t say it back.

Mikey had looked up to watch him go, his mouth turned upside down slightly while he stared sadly at the doorway, blinking back tears as he turned back to cleaning the dishes he dirtied on his baking.

Frank found Gerard sitting down in the middle of the grass in their backyard. His legs were crossed at his ankles and he was leaning back on his hands, placed behind him. His feet were bare, toe nails painted neatly in shiny black polish, and he was looking up at the blue sky, white fluffy clouds flying peacefully by. At his right, Bunny was taking a cat nap, enjoying the warm sun in Gerard’s company as she laid on her side, belly up and tail swaying happily,Frank could almost hear her purring.

He came to sit beside them on Gerard’s free side, pressing his knees close to his chest and looping his arms lightly around them. He stared at Gerard while anxiously chewing on his lower lip for a couple of seconds until Gerard turned his head to look down at him expectantly.

“I love you.” he finally settled on saying quietly.

“I love you too, sugar.” Gerard told him honestly, voice gentle as Frank sighed in relief, he frowned, “Is everything okay, Love?”

Frank shrugged, looking down at his hand as he twirled around pieces of grass between his fingers.

“Do you think Mikey loves me?” he asked so quietly, like he was afraid of Gerard hearing his question. He glanced up to see Gerard tilting his head at him, he was frowning but there was a confused smile gracing his lips and Frank could only curl more into himself.

“Of course Mikey loves you. A lot.” he nodded, smile widening in endearment, “Is there any reason why you would think otherwise?” 

Frank took in a shaky breath, shrugging again before rubbing the side of his nose, “I don’t… He just... “ he frowned, huffing frustratedly through his nose before meeting Gerard’s eyes, “He never says it back, you know?” and he truly did sound incredibly hurt at this, admitting it out loud made all the hurt seep into his chest, through his bones and load heavily on his heart.

The listening expression on Gerard’s face was fast to morph into one of realization once Frank was done explaining.

“Yeah, Mikes doesn’t say it.” he shrugged, like it wasn’t a big deal, like it meant nothing and Frank had just pointed out that the water was colourless. He observed him fondly as he continued talking, all calm and collected like Frank’s heart didn’t have reason nor right to be sinking on his stomach helplessly. “ ‘s not you or anything. Just. In general, he doesn’t… well, say it.” He gestured vaguely with a hand, he then frowned, scratching his shoulder as he stared blankly at the grass beside Frank, eyebrows raised as he hummed in consideration, “Ma used to be real pissed off ‘cuz he didn’t say he loved her.” he sniffed, zoning back in with a shake of his head, giving Frank his attention back. “But, yeah, it’s not that he doesn’t love you or anything, it’s sickeningly sweet how much he loves you, actually.” He smiled lovingly, watching closely as Frank frowned.

He thought Frank was going to say something based on the way his lips parted but he only hummed and rested his chin over his knees to stare at the grass, frown ever present, so Gerard looked back up at the sky, closing his eyes and taking in the warm summer breeze. He could practically feel Frank rummaging away at his thoughts beside him, probably overthinking and drawing wrong conclusions all over the place. He hummed, calling Frank’s attention to him again.

“He’s -- we I guess… There’s this thing, where he like, taps three times or squeezes or whatever,” he sniffed, tapping his finger against the ground as demonstration, his eyes still closed but just  _ knowing  _ that he had Frank listening closely. “And that means I love you.”

“Three taps means I love you?”

“Yeah.” Gerard opened his eyes, rolling his shoulders and leaning forward to rest his hands on his lap, he turned to look at Frank. “It’s something we used to do as kids,” he shrugged, and Frank could see little Gerard and Mikey holding hands and squeezing under the dinner table furtively, he smiled at the thought. “Dunno, ‘s useful ‘cos he can’t, like, say it and shit, so yeah.” He tilted his head at Frank amusedly, “He does it a lot around you.” Frank frowned, trying to catch onto everything Gerard was saying. “You should pay attention. He means it. Mikey just… has his own way of doing it.” he smiled widely, fond and amused as he looked away, “Mikeyway’s way.” he giggled, shaking his head at himself.

Frank snorted and rolled his eyes, but his shoulders were more relaxed and he was smiling slightly so Gerard was content with calling it a victory.

They sat quietly for some minutes, Gerard taking to petting Bunny and making her actually purr, and Frank mulling things over in his head. Finally, he hummed to himself, seeming set on something as he rose to his feet, cheerfully leaning down to press a kiss against Gerard’s lips.

“Thanks, Gee.”

“Anytime!” he called back happily as he watched Frank march back into the house, determination set on his face.

Mikey was sitting down in the kitchen when Frank walked in. He was silently staring down into a half empty cup of coffee, making Frank frown and tilt his head confusedly.

“Mikey…?” He called out doubtfully.

Mikey shook his head looking up at him and pushing his glasses up the bridge of his nose, “Yes?”

Frank blinked for a beat, clearly taken aback before his eyebrows rose and he shrugged it off. Instead he walked up to where Mikey was sitting and cupped his face to tilt it up and press their lips together gently, waiting only an instant before Mikey was melting onto the kiss with a soft sound.

“I love you, Mikeyway.” he stated confidently after they parted, still holding Mikey’s face in place so he would be able to look in his eyes as he said it.

His own eyes widened as he felt Mikey’s long, rough fingers sliding up the hole in his jeans so they could squeeze his leg right on top of his knee. One, twice, three times. Before quickly retreating back into his own lap as he swallowed thickly, looking away from Frank as a sad expression of anguish overtook his features.

On the other side, Frank had broken into a disbelieving expression, eyes wide and shiny as his mouth fell open into the biggest of smiles. He was beyond thrilled.

That meant I love you! Three taps meant I love you! Mikey  _ did say it back _ ! All though not exactly and not quite with words, but Frank couldn’t care less about the how as long as that was the message. An excited noise left his throat as he lunged forward to eagerly kiss Mikey again who made a small surprised noise but kissed back nonetheless.

“Baby!” he exclaimed when he pulled back, making Mikey frown in confusion, “I love you too!”

Mikey blinked a couple times, registering what Frank was saying and catching sight of Gerard leaning against the doorway, and his brain connected the dots, making him smile excitedly, beaming back at Frank. 

Frank! Frank understood! He finally knew that he wasn’t rejecting him!

He was energetically kissed once more while he tapped his fingers against the rim of his cup three times. His smile grew even bigger as he heard three knocks coming from the door while Frank broke away. 

There Gerard stood, holding Bunny like a baby as he took a bite of his brownie looking smugly. He stuck his tongue out at Frank, making him laugh. He seemed pleased as he looked at Mikey with a soft smile on his lips.

Mikey tilted his head gratefully and Gerard’s smile widened, eyebrows twitching in answer. He winked before chuckling and cradling Bunny closer to him , turning to walk away into the living room.


End file.
